Insulation is typically provided in the interior of airframes, particularly between the outer skin and the internal passenger compartments of aircraft fuselages. The insulation provides a number of functions including regulation of temperature, reduction of engine noise, reduction of noise from outside air turbulence, and protection of mechanical and structural components within the airframe from moisture and temperature extremes that might tend to damage or corrode the components.
A disadvantage associated with the conventional application of insulation to airframes is that the insulation adds to the weight of the aircraft and thereby increases fuel consumption. In addition, conventionally applied insulation must be affixed or fastened to the skin or other airframe component in order to prevent shifting of the insulation during flight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method, device and system for insulating aircraft stringers that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.